Laucian Meliamne
Laucian Meliamne is a High Elf Wizard, from the Elven city of Meleore. After receiving a strange vision of the future, which showed him traveling all over the world in search of arcane knowledge, Laucian left his comfortable life within the cloistered Elven city to journey out. His first destination was the city of Begam's Hold in the Qulm Mountains, however he was waylaid in the town of Bareshire when he got caught up in a bar fight. He joined up with a group of adventures, with whom he is now traveling. Biography Growing Up in Meleore Early Life From a young age, Laucian always had a love for learning. One only had to look in the library when they wished to find Laucian. What was odd was his choice of reading: ancient elven histories, treatises on magic, and great works of fiction, as well as the journals of famous adventurers such as Drizzt Do'urden. When asked what he was reading these for he would enigmatically reply "the answer." He would never explain what question to which he wanted the answer, and when pressed he would reveal that he wasn't completely sure himself. Apprenticeship Upon reaching his 50th year, Laucian began his studies of the mystical art of Wizardry. He was put to the Elves' test, and put out into the woods without sword or bow, and told to come back with something valuable. Like most Elven Wizards-to-be, what happened out in those woods is known only to Laucian. What is known is that he returned 3 days later with a glowing stone--a dythamin. The dythamin was a stone thought lost to the Elven people, one which was fabled among the Elves to give its owners great insight into the future. Laucian would not share how he found the stone, even though one had not been seen by an Elf in over 1,000 years. However, this clear success allowed for Laucian to have his choice of what magic school to which he would like to Apprentice. Laucian chose to learn of Divination, a move that some assumed must have been informed by the stone. The Vision Laucian spent 55 years as an Apprentice. While for many peoples this would seem an entire lifetime, for an Elven wizard this was considered a quick ascent to becoming a full Wizard. Upon his graduation ceremony, Laucian had a wreath of laurels placed upon his head to show his acceptance into the ranks of Wizard-kind. It was in this moment that he was struck by a vision. He fell back into a seizure. In this vision, Laucian saw himself traveling far and wide. He saw himself learning dwarves in the mountains, fighting an army of goblin-kind off the walls of a great city, and debating with a dragon. He recovered from the vision with the knowledge that he had to leave his home in order to find the answer that he had so desperately sought as a child. Journey to the Qulm Mountains Waylaid in Bareshire Five years after leaving his home, Laucian found himself in the human town of Bareshire. Looking for sustenance after a particularly long hike from the last settlement he had visited, Laucian found a local tavern to get food and rest--and information about the nearby Begam's Hold. The bar turned out to be in trouble, as two rabble-rousers started to harass the barmaid. When a fight broke out, Laucian tried to intervene. Guards arrived, and Laucian was implicated in starting trouble. = Category:Characters